A Year From Today
by Marish89
Summary: Three different perspectives about how Booth and Bones reunite after their separation. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

We said a year from today. A year from the 20th May 2010. Today in 20th May 2011 and just like we promised, I'm at the reflecting pool. Waiting to see him, waiting to hold him and waiting to tell him I love him.

I learned a lot while in Indonesia. I learned about the new chain of evolution in our past, I learned about the different skills and habits of our ancestors and I learned about the Indonesian culture. But most importantly, I learned about letting go. I learned about peace and tranquillity. I learned about being human. Not simply in way most people would think, but I learned how to put faith in people, and trust in their abilities and opening our hearts to a new ideal.

I learned everything that Booth has been trying to tell me for years, only I didn't see it. I was too blinded science, too blinded by the betrayals in my past to see what he had been telling me. That night when he brought up the possibility of a relationship, I had been too focused on what I thought he wanted and not what he actually did. I thought he wanted me to change, to become someone else, but he didn't ask me to. Irrationally, I jumped to a conclusion, the wrong conclusion and it had ruined our relationship.

So I sit here today, waiting to see the man I love, hoping that he will also be here today. In the distance I spot a man. He resembles Booth quite a lot but he's with a woman. I dismiss him, he's not the man I want to see. Slowly, they come closer and I see that the man I dismissed is Booth and he has his arm wrapped intimately around the woman clutched to his side.

"Bones," he says as he draws me into a hug, "How are you?"

I can barely breathe – it wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be alone.

"Bones," he asks nervously, "Bones?"

'What? Oh, I'm fine. How are you?" I can make it through this conversation. I just have to stay calm. I can do this.

Booth smiles, "Fine. Bones, I'd like you to meet my wife, Anne. Anne, this is Temperance Brennan, we used to work together."

We used to work together – that's it. That's the extent of our association? That's all I've become to him, a work colleague?

Anne holds our her hand to shake. Jerkily, I accept and quickly release it.

"Nice to meet you," she says, but I can tell she is uncomfortable in the situation.

I nod. I need to get away.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll see you around Booth." I grab him quickly in a hug, pulling him close for the last time. Quickly, I turn, leaving as fast as possible.

"Bones," he calls after me but I don't respond. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be different. I expected him to wait for me. I wanted him to love me but now I had lost my chance. I had blown my one shot at a happy future. Everything I learned in the Maluku islands came rushing back. No, I decided then, no. I would not listen to what I had learned. I would close off my heart so that I would never have to feel that pain again. Yet as I made the decision, I knew that I would always love the man who had so changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

We said a year from today. A year from the 20th May 2010. Today in 20th May 2011 and just like we promised, I'm at the reflecting pool. Waiting to see him, waiting to hold him and waiting to tell him I love him. Looking back when we said that, I wanted nothing more to be held by him and have his strong arms around by body. I remember that day well – the parting of Booth and I forever engraved in my brain.

I learned a lot while in Indonesia. I learned about the new chain of evolution in our past, I learned about the different skills and habits of our ancestors and I learned about the Indonesian culture. But most importantly, I learned about letting go. I learned about peace and tranquillity. I learned about being human. Not simply in way most people would think, but I learned how to put faith in people, and trust in their abilities and opening our hearts to a new ideal.

I learned everything that Booth has been trying to tell me for years, only I didn't see it. I was too blinded science, too blinded by the betrayals in my past to see what he had been telling me. That night when he brought up the possibility of a relationship, I had been too focused on what I thought he wanted and not what he actually did. I thought he wanted me to change, to become someone else, but he didn't ask me to. Irrationally, I jumped to a conclusion, the wrong conclusion and it had ruined our relationship.

So I sit here today, waiting to see the man I love, hoping that he will also be here today. I wait and wait and wait. It's now past noon but I'm still waiting, hoping that he will be here. We haven't been able to communicate for the last month because of one of his training exercises. I missed his emails and the way he could comfort me with a few simple words more than anyone else could. I hadn't heard anything from him about today when I emailed him a few days ago.

In the distance I see a man wearing an army uniform. For a split second I think it's Booth, but then I see the silhouette of his body and I know it isn't him. Booth is taller and his shoulders are wider. This wasn't Booth. Still, the man heads towards me and when he arrives he salutes quickly.

"Ma'am," he says, "Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

I stand and nod, not quite knowing why a sinking feeling has settled in my stomach.

"I've very sorry to inform you that Sergeant Major Seeley Booth died yesterday in an insurgent attack."

"What?" My voice is hoarse and I collapse back into my seat. It's not possible – Booth was supposed to be here today. He was supposed to survive Afghanistan. He wasn't supposed to die.

"Ma'am," the man's voice sounds far away, "Ma'am?"

I nod, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Sergeant Major Booth left this for you. It was found in his possessions." He holds out an envelope addressed to me. Thanking him I take the envelope and after giving his condolences the man leaves.

For a long time, I just look at the letter, turning it over in my hands for what seems like ages. It's dark now, but still I don't leave. Finally, gathering my courage, I open the letter.

_Bones, _

_I'm sorry for the way things have turned out._

Reading through the obviously heart-felt letter, I let the tears begin to fall. As I come to the conclusion of the letter, I can barely see the paper through my blurred vision.

_I love you Bones. Always remember that. No matter what happened in the past or what happens in the future, I will always love you._

_Forever,_

_Booth_

Holding the letter tightly in my hands, I let the tears stream down my face. No matter what happens in the future, I know that I will always love him.


	3. Chapter 3

We said a year from today. A year from the 20th May 2010. Today in 20th May 2011 and just like we promised, I'm at the reflecting pool. Waiting to see him, waiting to hold him and waiting to tell him I love him.

I learned a lot while in Indonesia. I learned about the new chain of evolution in our past, I learned about the different skills and habits of our ancestors and I learned about the Indonesian culture. But most importantly, I learned about letting go. I learned about peace and tranquillity. I learned about being human. Not simply in way most people would think, but I learned how to put faith in people, and trust in their abilities and opening our hearts to a new ideal.

I learned everything that Booth has been trying to tell me for years, only I didn't see it. I was too blinded science, too blinded by the betrayals in my past to see what he had been telling me. That night when he brought up the possibility of a relationship, I had been too focused on what I thought he wanted and not what he actually did. I thought he wanted me to change, to become someone else, but he didn't ask me to. Irrationally, I jumped to a conclusion, the wrong conclusion and it had ruined our relationship.

So I sit here today, waiting to see the man I love, hoping that he will also be here today. In the distance I spot a man. I recognise Booth's silhouette immediately. Standing, I rush to embrace him. Holding him, his strong arms wrapped around my body, I have never felt safer.

"Bones," I hear him whisper in my hair.

Reluctantly, we let go of each other.

"How are you?" He asks, taking hold of my hand.

"Good, you?"

"Good." The conversation is stilted, almost as if we are two people getting to know each other again.

"I read about your findings in Malipoopoo. I'm proud of you Bones."

I let the mispronunciation slide, and express my thanks. I want to tell him I love him, but I'm not sure how. Booth, too, looks like he's struggling to say something.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks surprised, "I learned a lot about body language in Maluku," I explain.

Nodding, he takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. I can tell he's gearing up to say something important.

"I want to be with you," he says quickly. When I open my mouth to interrupt him, he gently puts finger to my lips to silence me. "I know we drew a line, and I know you turned me down. But I've been thinking about what you said that night. You were wrong. You don't need to change for me – I never wanted you to change. I just want you the way you are and I know what you're going to say – that you can't give me what I want and you're not the type of woman that I need. But you're wrong Bones, you're wrong. You are the woman I need, the woman I want. I love you, I know that you're the one for me." He removes the finger from my lips before takes a deep breath and repeating, "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

"I know the FBI has issues about us working... Wait, what?"

"I love you. I would like to begin a relationship with you."

Smiling, he pulls me closer and we gently kiss.

"I love you," he says pulling me back in.

"I love you too."


End file.
